Matchmaker Xellos 3 Again?
by MoonPrincess623
Summary: #3 Xelloss got called in by Zelas and gets questioned about what he has been doing. What news does Luna bring? Now he has a new mission given by Zelas. Two dragons, trick them, no limts, he can do anything he wants. 2SHOT COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

M_OON SAYS: _Well this is the third in my 4 part series of MMX! Sigh.....I didn't edit it again. I will one day when I am bored just like Xelloss. I wish I knew Xelloss, loved to go out with him. Sadly in this series, my Mazoku can't love or feel postive emtoions.....though that can cahnge at the drop of a hat. Well, let me rephrase that, the direction of my will. I am the author after all.

QUESTION: Look between MMX and MMXAIG, the first is in 3rd person and the second is in 1st person which is better? Well...the rest of this series is in 1st person, maybe I need to go back and change it...nope, too much work. YEp that is me the lazy girl.

3 Pages: Over 1100 words: HERE U GO ENJOY!

**Matchmaker Xellos…Again?**

**Chapter 1**

"You called Zelas-sama?" I asked with my head bowed and my voice filled with all the respect I have. With her you didn't play around. Luna was the only one (besides maybe Lina) that could get away with disrespect.

It didn't matter to me, I respected her anyway. She created me, but besides that, I have seen what she can do. That isn't what I want happening to me.

Zelas yawned, yes she was already bored. Wonder where I get it from? She gave me a look, damn. IT was just like the one Gourry gave me—the one that was like 'isn't it obvious' when she gave it to me, it wasn't an insult. When my master gives me that look—which she never does—I feel like a real idiot. Not like Gourry idiot, its a few steps above that.

Her voice brought me from my thoughts. "Otherwise you wouldn't be here, would you my pet? Now I have heard something interesting, would you like to tell me, my dear?"

Luna walked into the room. Of course it had to have been her. I mean, damn, Zelas wouldn't even care what I do, unless she told me to do it. I can only guess what she told my master.

Luna smiled, "I groaned internally, my mask was up full force. So no one knew what I was thinking or if I was really groaning. That was a plus, but I knew it wasn't going to save me now.

"I heard from some wounded bandit that the flame haired girl known as the bandit killer, had a ring on her finger. Do you know anything about this Xelloss?" Luna asked, all fake niceties were all around her words.

I raised an eyebrow. Lina already was married? Wow that was quick. I never expected someone like her to get married, especially so quickly, too. I guess I did a very, very good job.

But I know that now wasn't the time to get my ego up. By Luna's words she did want to know why there was a ring on her little sister's finger.

I thought for a moment, if that was all she knew, why did she come here? I then voiced my own question. "And what are you leaving out Luna-san?"

She smirked. We both knew I was smart—in my opinion smarter then her—and would figure it out. I kept my mask clean, not showing anything. I beat her.

"Well, it seemed she was screaming she was going to beat your ass. Well debating it really. Either she was going to kill you or she was going to…well she never said. He passed out, before she finished her debate."

I understood now. I smirked this time. "So you think I put ring on her finger eh?"

Luna nodded and I couldn't help it. My mask broke and I laughed. My master and Luna were shocked. "You think I married Lina? My God do I look dead to you? If I did, I wouldn't have time to get away. She would have Giga Slaved my ass. It wouldn't have matter if she lost control or not."

Luna sighed like, well there goes that theory. "But you know why and what happened, now tell me!" She glared at me, I knew that glare. Lina graced me with me it quite a few times.

I nodded, "Of course I know. I am the cause of it." I smirked evilly.

Zelas raised an eyebrow and spoke for the first time since she stated the obvious. "What did you do?"

"Zelas-sama I must confess now. I was really bored and knowing Lina-san like I do, I know he will regret what he did sooner or later." I smiled t he smile I own that says, 'I know something you don't know,' because in this case like all others I do.

"What did you do and who is he?" Luna asked, more concerned now.

"I was bored so I became a matchmaker. I had Gourry kidnapped, and then had Lina and Zelgadis Greywords save him. Then I am afraid I lost my temper—momentary—and push one on the other. It seems that according to you they got married. I will confess I haven't seen them since I pushed one on the other. So I didn't know till you said something that they had married."

Zelas laughed, "How many times did you do this?"

I calmly replied, "two actually. I had just finished forcing Gourry to marry that White Magic Priestess Sylphiel. The one I believe who used to live in the original Saragg."

Zelas laughed again, as well as Luna. Apparently I wasn't he only one who found what I did funny. That was good. It seemed I wasn't in trouble. I thought ….

When Zelas calmed herself she said, "Since you love playing around I want to impose a test my pet, of your matchmaking skills. You will lie successfully to two dragons. By lying to them, you will be making them do something. No limits, no expectations, but the successful outcome of the mission, that is all."

**End of ****Matchmaker Xellos…Again?****: Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

M_OON SAYS: _Well… this is the last chapter for this story, hoped you liked it! Without further ado, chapter 2! Oh and it isn't editied. Sorry guys, I am such a lazy ass lol. Maybe in a little when i have time i will edit it.

3 pages: over 1400 words: ENJOY!

**Matchmaker Xellos…Again?**

**Chapter 2**

Oh this was great. Look where playing around got me. It wasn't that hard of a mission or anything. It's just…I have no idea what to do.

Well, I could do what got me into this mess, but the question was which dragons?

Playing a trick on Fila was a must. After all the shit she said about me, oh she was going to get it. But it was fun teasing the hell to of her.

Okay there was one dragon, I just needed another one. As well as a plan, yes those two things were a must. I have forcibly kidnapped, then brought the first couple together. So that one was a no go… I have lied to the second couple, one was in trouble and the other wanted to do something special.

Like any of that was going to work with dragons. This had to be perfect, something neither could guess or figure out…or get out of. But first before I can plan out my brilliant lie and strategy to make the dragons dance for me, I have to find another dragon.

All but Fila in the Outer World had died. Valgaav is still a baby/child so that won't work. Though I know for a fact she loved that bastard—the one that tried to kill us all.

Now I guess eh controls and rule's the outer world (the dragon outer world.) So if she was going to be matched with someone of equal or higher rank. The only person I can think of that has rank is Luna and Amelia and I am so not going there.

I started to think for a minute then I smiled again with my Cheshire cat grin. I knew just who it was going to be, and since he was who I got the perfect plan. To be honest, it all fit. All I had to do was fill in the blanks.

Poor dragons, it wasn't there fault my master wanted this. I knew that this was going to be great! But for a moment I thought of saying that went well with my assignment/mission. Some great and powerful Mazoku said it. A great lie is one even the most prided will believe.

…………………I said that. I could have sworn that someone else said it. Maybe it was Hekate-sama; yeah I bet it was her. She does lie a lot…no I take it back she just doesn't tell all of the truth. Well, she doesn't tell you anything to be honest.

That is a good saying is it not? You know I am such a ditz, of course she didn't say it, and I haven't heard it somewhere before. I just made that bad boy up! Damn it, I spent too much time with that woman and all her stupid sayings so that is why I got it mixed up.

Now back to my mission thingy. I went to a human village and went into this print/paper shop. I took a pen and ink as well as two scrolls. I also took two more scrolls. Then I decided that I needed more so I just took all of them. I went to go see a priest—the same one who helped me with Gourry and the idiot girl.

He helped me write and fill two scrolls. At the end we put a big X______________.

I did the others on my own. I had to write the invitations on my own. I also write the _other _sheet the special one that would set my plans in motion. Without it his wouldn't work at all.

When I wrote the invitations I asked them to meet me at a café near a inn where Lina was currently eating. So if they got mad Lina would so kill them.

I told them that as soon as I saw them, they instantly paled it was so fun manipulating people. Now I had their attention. They were not completely under my thumb yet.

"What have you called us here for Xelloss?" Milgazia spat out at me hatefully. Oh how he loathed me. I didn't even need my emotion reader to know that. I shivered in delight.

"Yes, what have you called us here for, you dirty little MAZOKU?!" Fila almost yelled, but caught herself at the last second.

I smiled, "I have a proposal. No not a marriage to you two, I don't like you that much. Plus Milly, I don't swing that way, and Fila you're like a man anyway so same thing applies." I said looking at them both with disgust as if they had proposed to me.

"And I don't think it would work out either," I said shaking my head at both of them. Before they had the chance to say anything, I held up my hand. "Now, I propose a treaty, between our races. You dragons are really low in numbers," So are the Mazoku but I didn't say that. "Remember how many I took out during the War of the Mazoku's Fall; plus take in account Lina on our side. I just did her a huge favor so she owes me."

Oh I had them then. Their looks were enough, but that was healthy dose of fear was great.

"What do you want us to do?" Milgazia said quietly, he knew I had won.

I opened my eyes and finished, "You two will marry the person of our choosing. Whether our choice is Mazoku or Dragon or…human. Oh and you can't kill them. War will be declared if any hard comes to them."

I loved my job. "So one more note, you have no idea who you are marrying till you go to consummate the marriage. Don't worry; you will marry the opposite sex. We aren't that cruel…I take that back some are, but you are lucky I am not! No gay marriage for you two…unless of course either of you prefer that?"

They shook their heads quickly. I clapped my hands. "Great. Now you will go to this location and sign the contract and then the priest will give you the final location. Good Luck, and have a good marriage!"

They left; everything was going according to my plan. I teleported to the room and wanted till they came. Unknown to them, they were connected to this room. Fila was in the room to the left and Milly was to the right. Once they signed the contract they would walk through the door that connected to this one.

Everything was set up; they were only they were the only things missing. First Milly came in, he was waiting. Did I mention that the rooms were soundproof? Because if they weren't he would have heard Fila's screams. It seemed she was throwing a few tantrums. But she couldn't transform because I used my magic to stop it.

Then the other door—the one that connected to Fila's room—opened. And when Fila walked though and saw Milly, their faces were priceless. They looked at their notes and turned to me. I snapped my fingers and a message appeared in big bold purple letters.

A GREAT LIE IS THE ONE EVEN THE PROUDEST WILL BELIEVE!

All I heard as I teleported away was, "XELLOS YOU FIFTHY NAMOGOMI!"

* * *

Namogomi: raw garbage

****

End of Matchmaker Xellos…Again?: Chapter 2


End file.
